Digimon: Digital Monsters Evil's Return
by JGoblin
Summary: Four years after the end of season 2 the Digidestined must deal with the return of an old foe.


A few plot points to clear up. Ages of the Digidestined: This story takes place four years after the end of season 2. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi are twenty years old and attending their sophomore years of college. T.K., Kari, Davis, and Ken are seventeen and in their junior years of high school. Yolei is sixteen and in her sophomore year of high school. Cody is fourteen and in the eighth grade. Digivolving: Back in season 2 the digimon of the eight original digidestined could not digivolve to ultimate without the power of the crests. The power of the digicore they received was lost to allow Paildramon to digivolve to Imperialdramon. My thought is that after four years, the digimon have grown stronger and their natural strength levels have increased. Thus Agumon and Gabumon are now able to warp digivolve to mega on their own and the others can reach ultimate. The third movie is included in this continuity so Patamon and Gatomon did digivolve to mega once. This is not something they can do regularly due to the unusual circumstances surrounding their first mega digivolution. All right let's go!

In a darkened chamber a shadowed figure sat on a throne of black metal. Into the throne were carved elaborate visages of demons and grinning skulls. The figure himself sat with one pair of his hands clasped beneath his chin. He was covered by a black cloak and hood. His eyes glowed red as he stared impassively at the images on a cluster of viewscreens in front of him. His eyes moved to regard each screen in turn. Slowly the glow of his eyes increased as a smile stretched across his features.

"Hmmmm. Yes. I believe these will work nicely. The greatest enemies the digidestined have ever faced shall return to life at my command and serve my purposes. The power those children possess will be mine and then this world and all others will belong to me." He smiled even wider and returned his gaze to the screens. They showed the images of six monstrous forms.

"Soon Digidestined. Soon!" The howls of his laughter filled the room and echoed across the digital world.

Digimon : Digital Monsters

EVIL'S RETURN

Kari awoke with a gasp. Her hands clenched the sheets of her bed so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was covered in a cold sweat. "That dream. I can't remember...but it felt so real. I felt the presence of something evil. More evil than anything we've ever faced. But it was just a dream. So why can't I stop shaking?" Kari's head snapped around at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Kari! Breakfast is ready!"

Kari shakily got out of bed and dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. She ran a brush through her short brown hair and headed downstairs. Kari's mom had the table set when she arrived in the kitchen.

"You'd better eat quickly or you'll be late for school hon", her mother chirped from her place at the stove.

"Actually Mom, I think I'm gonna skip breakfast today", Kari replied as she eyed the plate on the table.

"But you can't! I made your favorite. Eggbeaters and tomato juice. This is the first day of your junior year and you don't want to go in on an empty stomach." Kari sat down and stuck a fork into the runny yellow mess on her plate. After stirring it a moment she let the fork fall from her hand and pushed her chair back.

"I really need to be going Mom. I'll grab a piece of fruit to eat on the way." Kari's mom turned to look at her with a hint of concern.

"But I spent all morning making that breakfast for you. "

Kari spun around. "Look Mom, I'm not hungry okay! I've gotta go!", she snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt sorry. "I'm sorry. Really. I just...I have to go." Kari ran out the door before her mother could say anything else.

As she walked towards her school Kari ran the scene in the kitchen back through her mind. "What's wrong with me? It must be that dream. It still has me on edge." Kari was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the sound of running footsteps behind her. "Hey Kari, wait up!" Kari slowly turned to see another girl with long purple hair and glasses run up to her. She was wearing tans shorts and a navy blue tank top.

"Hi Yolei", Kari said.

"What's wrong Kari", Yolei asked as she noticed the downtrodden look on her friend's face. "Aren't you excited about starting the new year? I love it when the school year starts. You get to meet all your new teachers and see all the people you missed over the summer. It's almost like a holiday."

Kari managed a weak smile at Yolei's exuberance. "Yeah it's great", She said without much conviction.

Yolei's smile turned to a look of concern. "Hey, what's wrong. I know you don't like school as much as I do. Of course, no one I know likes school as much as I do, except maybe Izzy. But, he's already away at college." For a moment Yolei lost her train of thought. "Oh yeah! So why are you so bummed?"

Kari sighed. "I'm all right. I just had a bad dream last night. I guess I'm still a little freaked out from it."

Yolei's smile returned. "Oh is that all? Well hey, don't worry about it. The sun is shining and pretty soon you're gonna have way too much on your mind to worry about any dream."

Kari brightened a little and the beginning of a genuine smile crossed her face. "I guess you're right. What harm can a dream do?"

Yolei seemed relieved that her friend was smiling again. She tried to think of something that would make Kari forget her troubles entirely. "Hey, have you heard from Tai?"

"Yeah. He called yesterday. He and Matt have got their dorm room set up and they've already started classes. Sora's living down the hall and wants me to help her pick out her dress for Homecoming. Have you talked to Mimi?"

Yolei's smile became a grin at the mention of her best friend. "Yeah. She's already got herself moved into an apartment just off campus from that fashion school she's in. She loves it there but she wishes Joe were closer. He's still at New York University so he doesn't get much chance to go to California."

Talking about their old friends made Kari almost completely forget her worries. "Is Izzy still attending Harvard", Yolei asked.

"Yep. He's actually gotten asked to work part time as an assistant professor in their computer science program."

"Wow", Yolei sighed. "I'd love to be a teacher someday. Izzy's so lucky. He gets personally invited to the best school in America and he gets asked to teach there. Meanwhile I still haven't gotten any responses to the schools I applied for here in Japan." Kari giggled. "Oh Yolei, you're only a sophomore. What are you so worried about college for already? Trust me, in a year or two all the best schools will be begging you to attend."

"I wish I had as much confidence in myself as you did", Yolei said wistfully.

"Hey pretty lady, turn that frown upside down." At the sound of the new voice Yolei squealed and spun around as she was swept up into the arms of a young man with shoulder length blue hair. "Hi honey! I didn't think I'd see you until I got to school." Ken smiled and kissed Yolei on the cheek. "T.K. and I decided to get going early and meet you guys halfway."

"Where is T.K.", Kari asked.

"Right behind you", a soft voice replied as a pair of arms encircled Kari's waist. Kari spun around to meet the Blond haired boy behind her in a quick kiss.

"Hey T.K.", she said with a smile.

"Morning sunshine", T.K. replied as the four of them fell into step together.

As they approached the front courtyard of their high school, Yolei and Ken said their goodbyes and went to say hello to a few friends of theirs. As Kari and T.K. headed towards their homeroom Kari's mind flashed back to her dream. She considered telling T.K. about it but was quickly distracted by a swarm of girls who rushed forward to greet her as they walked in the front door. By the time the first period bell rung, Kari had completely forgotten the disturbing dream. As she and T.K. quickly kissed before parting for their separate classes she felt a small prickle on the back of her neck. She turned to find the source but the hallway behind her was empty except for a few students rushing to their classes. She shrugged and quickly put it out of her mind as she hurried to avoid being late. Had she looked a moment longer she might have noticed the pair of slitted yellow eyes that glared at her from the shadows near the stairway at the end of the hall. But even if she had seen them, she would not have heard the scratchy voice that murmured from the darkness. "Digidessstined. Yessssss."

Cody scanned the lines of code on the computer screen in front of him. A slight smile crossed his face as he found the sequence of numbers he had been looking for. He had just highlighted it when a hand clamped own on his shoulder causing his hand to jerk and hit the delete key. The highlighted line of code disappeared from the screen as Cody stared bewildered.

"Hey Cody! How you doin' old buddy?" Cody spun to face the person behind him with a snarl of anger. His glare did not lessen when he saw the tall boy with spiky brown hair grinning at him.

"Davis! I spent months writing that program and you just ruined it."

Davis's grin shortened slightly as he bewilderedly scratched his head. "Sorry Cody. But don't you like, back up you files or something?"

Cody sighed is exasperation. "Yes, but I hadn't had time to do it today. You just erased a whole afternoon's worth of work and I don't know how long it will take me to retrieve that data." Cody turned back to the screen with a grumble.

Davis frowned for a moment but then his smile returned. "Hey, can't you just hit edit and undo the delete command?"

Cody gritted his teeth as he replied. "I could have if you hadn't made me drag the cursor across the whole screen. That only works on the last keystroke entered."

Davis grinned sheepishly. "Whoops. Well hey, don't worry about it. You'll fix it. You're getting almost as good at this computer stuff as Izzy."

Cody realized he was never going to get any more work done as long as Davis was around. With a sigh he turned round to face the taller boy. "Was there something you wanted Davis", he asked impatiently.

Davis's full sized grin flashed across his face. "I actually just wanted to ask you if you'd seen Kari. I haven't seen her or T.K. all day. You think she's ignoring me?"

"I can't imagine why", Cody muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Aren't you ever going to stop trying to break them up Davis? They've been going out for three years now. I think we're pretty much past the phase where Kari was only flirting with T.K. to make you jealous."

"I'm not trying to break them up. T.K.'s my friend. I would never do that to him. Besides, sooner or later Kari is going to wise up and dump him on her own." Cody rolled his eyes and turned back towards the screen. "Sure thing Davis." Davis's grin was the only reply.

Kari and T.K. had decided to stop at a local coffee bar after school. They ordered two iced lattes and sat in a booth near the back. Near the front of the restaurant were several computer terminals that customers could use to access the internet while they drank their coffee. Suddenly one of the screens began to glow with a brilliant white light. The surprised patron who had been sitting in front of the computer fell back in surprise. Kari and T.K. heard the commotion and turned towards the front of the restaurant and two glowing white balls of energy shot from the screen and streaked towards them.

"Kari, get down", T.K. yelled as he pushed Kari to the floor. The glowing balls stopped in midair a few inched from them and hovered for a moment.

"What...", Kari stammered. The glowing balls began to change as their glow faded. One grew into a cat-like form with large yellow paws. The other formed into an orange oblong body with a white underside and small bat-like wings growing from its head.

"Patamon", T.K. said in disbelief.

"Gatomon", Kari said, equally as shocked.

The two creatures ran towards the startled couple. "T.K.", Patamon yelled. "You're in danger. You've got to help me digivolve now."

"You too Kari", Gatomon said as he eyes darted nervously around the quickly emptying restaurant.

T.K. began to recover from his shock. "What's wrong? What danger?"

"T.K. I've got to digivolve now", Patamon yelled urgently. T.K. and Kari exchanged a look and shrugged. They both reached into their pockets and pulled out small handheld computer screens.

"Okay", T.K. said. "Digivolve."

A beam of light shot from the device in T.K.'s palm and enveloped Patamon. The little creature began to grow as its body changed.

"Patamon digivolve to..." Patamon's body took on humanoid shape as his orange skin lightened to pure white. Golden bands formed on his wrists and white boots laced with golden designs formed on his feet. He looked very much like a normal man except for the white skin. Only his face had a normal flesh tone and the top half of his head was covered by a metal helmet with a large cross on it. Blonde hair spilled out the back of the helmet and six huge feathered wings sprouted from his back. "Angemon!"

Angemon towered over T.K. by at least a foot and a half. A glowing golden staff formed in his hands and he held it ready in a defensive position.

As Kari's digivice glowed Gatomon began to change too.

"Gatomon digivolve to..." Gatomon's body grew into a female humanoid shape. Her shapely body was covered by a latticework of white cloth. A purple sash was draped over her bare arms. Her claws formed into delicate feminine hands which were covered by white gloves. Her long golden hair spilled down her back. A helmet similar to Angemon's covered her head. Four pairs of wings grew from her back. "Angewomon!"

The two digimon stood tensely surveying their surroundings. Behind them T.K. and Kari looked around warily. Finally Kari gave an exasperated sigh. "All right, what's going on here?"

Angewomon turned to answer here and in that moment the attack came. A tentacle streaked across the room and struck Angewomon in the chin knocking her back and off of her feet. Angemon moved forward the meet the threat but he had only taken a step when a swarm of glowing green darts punctured his chest and arms. "Aargh", he screamed and fell to his knees already convulsing from the affects of the poison on the darts. Within a matter of seconds both Digimon had fallen and T.K. and Kari could only gape at the attacker who stood calmly in the doorway of the now empty coffee bar.

His body was long and serpentine. His green scaled skin glistened in the afternoon light. His thickly muscled arms ended in four wicked claws and a silver spear grew out of both his wrists. His bald head was also covered in scales. The only features on his face were two slight indentations where his nose might have been and a pair of thin yellow eyes. He eyed the two children cooly for a moment and then a mouth grew on his face.

"Tongue Lassssssh", he hissed and a gray slimy tentacle shot out of his mouth. Before Kari could move it had wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides, and lifted her off of the floor.

"Let go of her", T.K. cried as he charged towards the creature. T.K. drew back his fist to punch the thing but it's arm flashed out and suddenly T.K. was lifted off of the ground with the scaled claw clamped around his throat.

The creature emitted a slight chuckle. "Foolissssh child. Your pathetic Digimon were no match for Sssssserpentmon, what made you think you were?" T.K. struggled to reply but the claw around his throat prevented anything more than a choked gasp. "The massssster ssssssaid that the two of you mussssst be brought back alive but he placccccced no restrictionssssss on what condition you had to be in." Serpentmon's claw began to tighten.

T.K. struggled weakly but he was no match for the monster's strength. As his eyes began to roll up in his head, Angemon stirred weakly and painfully lifted his head. "T.K. no", he gasped and struggled to get to his feet. Using his staff as a crutch, Angemon pulled himself up but he could barely stand without putting his full weight on the staff. He weakly raised his hand as it began to glow feebly. "H-Hand of fate." A weak beam of light lanced from his hand and struck Serpentmon in the chest. The impact was barely enough to make him step back but his claw did open, allowing T.K. to fall to the floor where he immediately began to cough and suck air into his burning lungs. "Ssssssso there issssss ssssssome fight left in you after all", Serpentmon hissed as Angemon struggled to stay upright. He weakly clutched one of the darts in his chest and tried to pull it out but the effort almost made him collapse again. Serpentmon laughed out loud at Angemon's struggles. "I sssssupposssse I should give you credit. Most would have succumbed to my venom by now. Perhaps another dose."

T.K.'s vision began to clear as he looked up weakly and saw Serpentmon about to attack Angemon. "N-No", he mumbled faintly. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the device that had allowed Patamon to digivolve before. "Angemon...d-digivolve." A beam of light shot from the digivice to surround Angemon with a white glow. As the light seemed to infuse Angemon he suddenly straightened and instantly regained his strength. The darts imbedded in him disintegrated and the wounds closed.

Serpentmon was forced to shield his eyes from the light. "What isssss thisssss", he cried.

"Angemon digivolve to..." Black and white body armor formed around Angemon covering him from the neck down. A golden, metallic sash wrapped across his chest. A fourth set of wings grew from his back as his helmet lengthened and turned from metallic gray to a deep shade of purple. A sword of purple light grew from his right wrist. "MagnaAngemon!"

The newly digivolved MagnaAngemon flew at Serpentmon slashing at the tongue that held Kari.

Serpentmon screamed in pain. "You hurt me! I'll kill you for that! Stinger swarm!" Another hail of darts flew from Serpentmon towards MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon swung his laser blade pulverizing the darts before any could touch him. "Sorry, but that trick only works once against me."

With a snarl, Serpentmon flashed across the room swinging the spikes on his arms towards MagnaAngemon's chest. The angel easily parried them with a thrust of his sword. Another downward slice left Serpentmon's spikes chopped off at the base. Serpentmon howled in pain and clutched his wrists.

"Finish him MagnaAngemon", T.K. cried.

"With pleasure", MagnaAngemon replied. He swung his sword in a circle in front of him leaving a ring of light which quickly solidified into a golden ring. The area inside the ring began to glow as massive winds created a vortex pulling Serpentmon towards it. "Gate of Destiny."

With a howl Serpentmon was pulled into the glowing portal. As soon as he disappeared within it the portal disappeared into thin air. T.K. ran to Kari helping her remove the remains of Serpentmon's tongue. "Are you all right", he asked with concern.

"I'm okay. Just a little slimed", she replied as she slowly got to her feet.

T.K. looked over to MagnaAngemon who was helping Angewomon get to her feet. "All right you two. What was that all about?" Angewomon and MagnaAngemon exchanged a worried look. They were about to reply when the whole building began to shake. T.K. and Kari lost their footing and hit the ground. The digimon flew several feet off the ground and moved to help their human friends. Suddenly a hole opened in the middle of the floor. Black light poured from it as a shape began to emerge from the darkness. For a moment T.K. squinted into the darkness spilling from the hole trying to see what was coming through it. His look of confusion suddenly changed to one of horror as he recognized what was coming through. "No. Not him."

The creature's skin was wrapped head to toe in black leather. Only the lower half of his face was uncovered. His skin was chalky white and a pair of fangs protruded from under his upper lip. Red eyes glowed through the cowl over the face. A pair of twisted horns grew from his head. His arms were abnormally long and his long fingers ended in razor sharp talons. A pair of black wings grew from his back. The monster smiled with bloodless lips. "Hello Takeru", he said in a voice that was little more than a whisper. T.K. was frozen to the floor with fear. "Devimon."

With a howl MagnaAngemon flew straight at Devimon with his sword pointed straight at his heart. Devimon only smiled and swung his arm up grabbing the blade and swinging MagnaAngemon into a wall.

Angewomon regarded Devimon cautiously. After a moment she quickly brought her arms up and released a bolt of pink energy from her hands. "Heaven's charm!" With a wave of his hand Devimon deflected the attack back at Angewomon sending her flying back into a cluster of tables. Kari and T.K. watched aghast as Devimon dispatched both of their digimon while barely moving.

"T.K. we have to make them stronger. They have to digivolve to the mega level", Kari cried as Devimon turned towards them with a smile.

"You know they can't Kari. They only did that once before and that was when they were empowered by the golden digi-eggs", T.K. said as panic crept into his voice. "But we have to do something. Devimon will destroy them!"

"Actually my dear, he has no interest in them. You two are the ones we are here for." At the sound of the new voice Kari turned white and nearly fainted. Neither of them had noticed the new arrival though the black portal because they were occupied with Devimon.

The new arrival had skin as white as Devimon's but his lips were blood red. His blond hair was slicked back and he might have even been handsome had he been a human. The old fashioned blue suit he wore was adorned with a flowing red cape. "Now, why don't you just come with me", he spoke with a voice like silk.

"Myotismon! You're dead! We destroyed you", Kari cried.

Myotismon smiled. "Yes you did. Three times if I remember correctly. I should think you would have realized how fleeting my mortality is by now. Now let's not make this any harder than it has to be." Myotismon walked slowly towards Kari keeping his eyes locked with hers. She wanted to run with all her might but she could only stand where she was and stare into his eyes.

"Kari run", T.K. yelled as he leapt towards her. He was stopped short when Devimon's hand closed around him pinning his arms and drawing him back.

Myotismon gently took Kari's hand and drew her towards him. She was powerless to resist him. He held her close and whispered into her ear. "And now at last, you are mine little eighth child." He turned to Devimon. "I think we're done here." Devimon glanced over at MagnaAngemon who was still slumped unconscious against the wall. "Leave him", Myotismon snapped. We have who we came for and the master will deal with them all in due time."

Devimon smirked. "I seem to recall a time when you would have never called another by the name Master."

Myotismon's eyes blazed. "Open the portal", he said with menace. Devimon smirked once more and with a wave of his hand the black hole in the floor opened once again. Devimon and Myotismon stepped onto it and slowly sunk into the floor. As they disappeared the hole closed behind them.

With Kari and T.K. gone, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon glowed lightly and changed back into Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon slowly regained consciousness. As his eyes focused he took in the empty room. "T.K. no", he weakly moaned. "It's not over T.K. I'll save you...somehow."

"C'mon Cody, I want to get to Kari's house before it gets late."

Cody rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Davis, why exactly do you need me to go with you to Kari's house?"

Davis blinked for a moment. "Cause I need someone to talk to on the way there and you're the only one around. So come on!" Davis pulled on Cody's arm while the younger boy sighed.

"All right, all right. Just give me a minute to save this." As Cody clicked the mouse the screen in front of him flashed with a bright white light. Cody fell back in surprise. "Wha...", he stammered shielding his eyes.

"Okay that wasn't my fault", Davis said.

The light flashed even brighter and when it faded a small blue creature was standing on the overturned chair that Cody had fallen out of. It stood about waist high. It's belly and the area around its mouth where white and a small horn sprouted from its nose.

"Veemon", Davis cried in surprise.

"Davis", Veemon cried. "You've got to come with me. You're in trouble." "But I didn't do anything. Except for erase Cody's data but that was only, like, partially my fault."

Veemon tugged urgently on Davis' arm. "C'mon we gotta go now before..." Before Veemon could finish his sentence a black hole opened on the floor in front of the door to the computer lab. Out of the hole rose a giant figure. He was clad from head to toe in black and gray armor. His hands were covered by massive gauntlets with three gleaming claws protruding from each one. His beastly face was covered by a metal mask and red light shone through the eyeholes. Cody and Davis stumbled back in fear and shock. Veemon stood his ground and faced the monster but sweat beaded on his forehead.

"That...that's Blackwargreymon", Davis stammered.

Cody's mouth hung open in shock. "But how", he cried.

Blackwargreymon's massive frame barely fit in the room. He had to duck his head and his shoulders still caused the ceiling above him to crumble. He slowly raised a huge clawed hand and pointed at Davis.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't get in trouble until at least the second day of school", Davis groaned.

"Davis", Veemon yelled, "Use your digivice!"

"Oh yeah." Davis pulled the gadget out of his pocket. "Digivolve!" Veemon began to glow with blue light.

"Veemon digivolve to..."

A swipe of Blackwargreymon's claw sent Veemon hurtling back into the wall with a crash. As he fit the ground unconscious the light around him faded.

"Veemon", Davis cried and ran to his friend's side. Blackwargreymon took a step forward causing more of the ceiling to crack and collapse around him. Davis looked up in fear and Blackwargreymon raised a claw and prepared to bring it down on Veemon. "No", Davis screamed. "You want me right? I'll come with you! Just don't hurt Veemon anymore!" Blackwargreymon lowered his hand and pointed at the black hole he had come from. Davis silently got up and walked over to stand on it. As he began to sink into the darkness he moved the hand holding his digivice behind his back and tossed it through the broken doorway into the hall outside. Just as his head submerged he exchanged a look with Cody. Cody nodded and lowered his head. Blackwargreymon entered the hole as soon as Davis disappeared. Once his massive form has disappeared the hole closed leaving Cody and Veemon alone. Cody made his way around the sections of rubble on the ground and picked up Davis's digivice from where it had fallen. He looked at it for a moment and placed it solemnly in his pocket.

"What do I do now", he wondered aloud.

After school Ken and Yolei had decided to take a leisurely walk home through the park. As they walked down the tree-lined path holding hands they would stop occasionally to kiss in the shadows of the trees. It was during one of these brief stops that the hole opened behind them. By the time they had opened their eyes and turned around the black shape was already almost fully emerged. The sight of the huge object caused Yolei to shriek in fear and Ken to gasp. As the backed away they eyes traveled up the thing in front of them.

It was nearly round but it was actually made up of countless interlocking hexagonal panels. On the very top was a man shaped creature extending from the waist up. His body was withered and tubes connected him to the structure below. His face was frozen in a snarl and thin white hair grew from his head. A long fluttering cape stretched behind him.

"Ken, what is that", Yolei cried.

"I-I don't know."

"Fools", it shouted. "I am Apocalymon, the ultimate evil in the digital world." Ken and Yolei stood aghast. "That thing's a digimon", Yolei said.

"You. The one who had the audacity to call yourself the Digimon Emperor. You will come with me."

Ken stiffened at the mention of his former identity. "Never", he cried. "I'll never surrender to you without a fight." Ken took a stance of defiance that seemed almost laughable compared to the towering behemoth in front of him.

"Then this one shall die." A four pronged claw attacked to a chain shot out of Apocalymon's base, snagging Yolei and lifting her far off the ground.

"Ken", she screamed.

Ken defiance turned to terror as he saw Yolei hoisted above him. "No", he cried. "Let her go! I'll...I'll do whatever you want."

Apocalymon laughed. "As if you had a choice fool." The claw opened and Yolei hurtled towards the ground.

"No", Ken screamed, rushing towards her. Suddenly the world flashed white for a moment as a brilliant illumination came from Yolei's backpack which had fallen to the ground. The pack burst open to reveal the source of the light, Yolei's laptop computer. A bolt of green light shot from the screen materializing into a small green wormlike creature who opened his mouth to release a spray of webbing.

"Sticky Net." The web expanded to form a net that caught Yolei before she could hit the ground. She bounced once and fell the rest of the way knocking Ken over but remaining relatively unhurt. Ken looked in disbelief at the creature who had saved Yolei.

"Wormmon. What...?"

Wormmon took a stance and prepared for battle. "Ken, now."

With understanding Ken pulled his digivice out of his pocket. "Let's do it old friend." Wormmon glowed green and began to change.

"Wormmon digivolve to..." Wormmon's body lengthened and grew into a humanoid figure. His new body was clad in green armor. His hands ended in large claws with a spike extending from each wrist. A pair of insectoid wings grew from his back. His segmented red eyes were the only features on his face. Long green antennae grew from the top of his head. "Stingmon!"

Stingmon launched into the air and made a beeline for Apocalymon's main body. A swarm of claws like the one that had grabbed Yolei sprang out of nowhere and rushed towards him. With his arms pressed tightly at his sides Stingmon deftly flew around the claws that twisted around him. A cluster of them appeared in front of him. He extended the spikes on his arms as they began to glow green. "Spiking Strike!" His stingers hit the claws head-on and they shattered at the force of his blow. As Stingmon neared Apocalymon's body his eyes narrowed and he had to move faster and faster to avoid the claws swarming around him. His maneuverability and speed were incredible but ultimately he couldn't have won. One of the claws finally struck a glancing blow and it was enough to send him reeling out of control. In a matter of seconds dozens of blows rained upon him by the claws. Stingmon fell from the sky leaving a trail of bits from his shattered armor. Stingmon hit the ground, bounced once, and lay still.

Ken watched in horror as his friend lay amidst the wreckage of his armor. Without warning a claw snatched Ken off the ground and he was dragged into the black hole with Apocalymon. In a moment they were both gone. Yolei stood frozen in shock. Stingmon groaned softly and reverted to Wormmon. Yolei snapped out of her daze and rushed the fallen digimon's side.

"Ken...", Wormmon groaned weakly. Yolei's eye was caught by a faint gleam in the grass several feel away. She walked over to see a metallic object laying there. It was Ken's digivice, which had fallen from his hand when Apocalymon grabbed him. Yolei clenched the digivice in her hand and a determined expression formed on her face. She scooped up Wormmon and began to run.

"Hey Matt, would you hurry up? We're gonna be late." Tai adjusted the straps of his backpack as he called back towards the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. It didn't make much difference.

Matt emerged from the bathroom running a comb through his blond hair. "Go on without me Tai. I'm gonna wait for Sora."

Tai glanced at his watch and sighed in frustration. "We've already been late three times this week. Professor Ogatchi said he'd start docking our grades if we didn't start coming in on time."

Matt rummaged through a pile of books. "Well then go on", he said. "There's no reason for all three of us to be late."

With a final sign Tai opened the door to their dorm room and almost ran into a girl with shoulder length auburn hair. "Oh, hey Sora", Tai stammered.

"Are you guys coming or what", she said with a note of impatience. Tai smirked and looked over his shoulder indicating Matt who was still rummaging through his books.

"Matt, honey, if you don't move right now I'm dragging you out of here", Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Matt gave up and grabbed the whole stack of books as he sprinted towards the door. "Okay okay, let's go." Sora rolled her eyes and grabbed half the stack he carried as the three of them walked briskly down the hall. "So are you guys coming to the concert tonight", Matt asked as they emerged from the building and crossed the street. "You know I'll be there", Sora said, kissing Matt on the cheek.

"We've been getting really good crowds lately", Matt commented as they walked past a group of kids lounging in front of the student union.

"That's probably because you guys are the only band on campus", Tai cracked. "What else are people supposed to do around here?"

"Aw screw you Pal", Matt said, punching Tai in the arm. Tai chuckled and Sora just rolled her eyes.

Tai looked at his watch. "Well I hope you guys are happy. We're late again." "We're almost there. We'll only be a few minutes late. Maybe he won't notice", Sora replied.

"Yeah right", Tai muttered.

As they entered the building where their class was held they passed two kids on the front steps hunched over a handheld video game. "With the new upgrade chip this thing can even link up with other players on the internet", the kid holding the game said to the other. "Sweet", he replied. The door had just closed behind Tai, Matt, and Sora, when the little screen on the game erupted with a blaze of light. "Whoa", the kid holding it shouted as he dropped the device to the ground.

As Tai, Sora, and Matt entered the lecture hall and quietly took seats near the back, the professor didn't interrupt his lecture but he did take a moment to lock eyes with each of them letting them know that they were in trouble. Tai slouched in his seat and glowered at Matt and Sora. "Way to go guys", he muttered. Sora already had her notebook out and was recording the notes written on the front board. Matt just shrugged. The professor was so engrossed in his lecture he didn't even notice when the blackboard behind him disappeared behind a large black hole that formed out of nowhere. He did notice when the students began to gasp and point at him. For a moment he looked down to see if he had perhaps spilled something on his shirt. His eyes went wide as a clawed hand closed around his neck. A quick jerk and a sickening snap and Professor Ogatchi hit the ground and didn't get up. For a moment there was dead silence and then pandemonium and screaming students struggled to fight their way out of the narrow doorway at the back of the room. For a moment the hand that had killed the professor hung suspended out of the black hole, then the rest of body began to emerge. It was large and thin. It's skin was a deep shade of purple. It's arms and legs were ridiculously long and it stood with its legs bent at the knees giving it a hunched-over appearance. It's long neck ended in an insectoid head with two horns growing out of either side. It mouth seemed to be permanently set in a ghastly grin that revealed a mouthful a jagged teeth. Tai, Matt, and Sora were the only ones left in the room and they stared in shock as the creature began to move towards them.

"Diaboromon", Tai whispered. Matt stood protectively in front of Sora. Tai looked for something he could use as a weapon.

Then a second form emerged from the hole. He was dressed very much like a clown. His bright red shirt was frilled at the waist and wrists. His green pants flared at the knees and he wore orange boots that curled up at the toes. There was a large white frill at his neck. The top half of his face was hidden by a mask which was half white and half black. His long blond hair stuck straight out behind his head. His lips were red and turned up in a mischievous smile.

"Piedmon too", gasped Matt.

"What's going on", Sora stammered. "I thought they were both long gone."

"I guess you just can't keep a bad digimon down, eh Diaboromon", Piedmon said with a laugh. Diaboromon just growled and gave Tai and Matt a look of hatred. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get them", Piedmon shouted at Diaboromon. Diaboromon began to extend his claws forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

An orange fireball and a gout of blue flame struck Diaboromon in the face. He barely flinched but his hands did lower. Tai and Matt looked in amazement at the source of the attack. A small orange dinosaur and a yellow lizard wearing a blue and white wolf skin over its head and back stood in the doorway of the classroom.

"Agumon, Gabumon", Matt and Tai cried in unison.

Piedmon smirked. "Well this may be more fun that I thought."

Agumon and Gabumon leapt in front of Tai and Matt. "We'll catch up later Tai. Use your digivice", Agumon cried.

"You too Matt", Gabumon replied.

Tai and Matt quickly pulled out their digivices. "Let's do it", Tai cried. "Digivolve"

"Agumon warp-digivolve to..."

Gabumon warp-digivolve to..."

Agumon and Gabumon rapidly morphed to their mega forms. Agumon's new form was a towering warrior with orange skin clad in golden armor. His hands were covered by gauntlets with massive spiked claws extending from them. The metal helmet that covered his head had a long horn extending out of each side of his head and a third over his nose. On his back was a shield bearing the crest of courage. "Wargreymon!" Gabumon now looked like a large blue metallic wolf. His golden tail was razor sharp and a pair of small fin-like wings extended from his back. His powerful claws dug into the ground as he prepared to pounce. "Metalgarurumon!"

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon charged at Diaboromon and Piedmon, slamming into them and crashing through the back wall of the classroom. Tai, Matt, And Sora ran to follow the battle as it spilled onto the lawn outside.

Piedmon's arms flew forward and a hail of swords flashed across the space separating him from Wargreymon. "Trump Sword!" Wargreymon raised his massive claws to deflect the swords which left deep scratches in his armor as they hit. Ignoring the damage, Wargreymon thrust a claw towards Piedmon who nimbly leapt and somersaulted over the claw as it gouged a furrow into the ground. Piedmon laughed as he avoided another swipe of Wargreymon's claws. "Clown Trick!" A bolt of white energy flew from Piedmon's hands slamming into Wargreymon and actually lifting up and off the ground. He grunted in pain as he crashed down several yards away. "You're making this too easy", Piedmon laughed as another flurry of swords sped towards Wargreymon. Several of the blades actually penetrated Wargreymon's armor but he ignored the pain and kept coming.

"Terra Force!" A huge ball of glowing red energy formed in Wargreymon's hands and he hurled it at Piedmon. The clown jumped up to avoid the blast but the explosion as it struck the ground was enough to knock him for a loop. As he spun through the air out of control Wargreymon's massive claw slammed into him hurling him to the ground.

Metalgarurumon and Diaboromon were a flurry of claws and teeth. Diaboromon kept trying to wrap his arms around Metalgarurumon but the metal wolf was too fast and darted through Diaboromon's grasp tying to get a purchase with his own claws. Finally, Diaboromon vaulted up and over Metalgarurumon landing several feet away. As Metalgarurumon spun to attack again a bolt of energy flew from Diaboromon's chest and slammed into him "Web Wrecker!"

Metalgarurumon was on his feet in a second as dozens of missiles launched from his armor. "Ice Wolf Bite!" The missiles hit Diaboromon releasing a cloud of ice that froze the creature solid. "Metal Wolf Claw!" A storm of Blue fire erupted from Metalgarurumon's mouth blasting his opponent and sending him flying.

Diaboromon was on his feet instantly sending his tentacle-like arms hurtling into Metalgarurumon slamming him back. "Cable Crusher!"

Seeing that Metalgarurumon was in trouble, Wargreymon turned to help him. In that moment Piedmon leapt onto his back and plunged a sword deep between his shoulder blades. Wargreymon howled in pain as he struggled to dislodge his attacker. Tai saw the danger his friend was in and ran forward to help.

"No Tai", Matt yelled grabbing his arm. "You wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"We have to do something", Tai cried.

Piedmon vaulted over Wargreymon's head giving him a vicious kick to the jaw. Wargreymon fell backward hitting the ground and driving the blade in his back even deeper. As he passed out Wargreymon's eyes flashed an he returned to Agumon. Mercifully, the sword in his back disappeared as he changed back. With Wargreymon down, Metalgarurumon was almost instantly overwhelmed. Diaboromon clamped a clawed hand around his neck and brutally pushed him into the ground. Piedmon hovered over him for a moment, and then flew down driving a sword through Metalgarurumon's long neck. Metalgarurumon screamed but no sound came out. He slumped over and reverted to Gabumon.

Tai, Matt, and Sora gaped in horror as their defenders were dispatched. They turned to run but Piedmon and Diaboromon were on them instantly. Piedmon pressed his blade into Tai's neck forcing him to hold still. Diaboromon grabbed Matt and Sora in his hands and held them off of the ground.

"Forget that one", Piedmon sneered, indicating Sora. "The master has no use for her." Diaboromon tossed Sora to the ground where she lay still. Black holes opened under each of them and they quickly disappeared into the ground with Tai and Matt. Sora slowly sat up and gazed at the war zone around her. Students and faculty began to approach the site of the battle questioning what had happened. She had no answers for them.

Cody and Yolei had both met up at Yolei's apartment. They were in her bedroom attempting to make sense of things.

"Why would he take Ken and not me? We're both digidestined", Yolei cried. There were tears in her eyes as she frantically paced the room.

Cody remained slightly calmer but he was obviously distressed to. "I don't know. I tried to call Kari and T.K. but I couldn't get a hold of them."

A surge of panic shot through Yolei. "What if they've been taken too? What if we're the only ones left? What are we going to do?"

"We're not alone. We have to call Tai or Matt or any of the others."

For a moment Yolei calmed down a little. "Yeah. They'll know what to do. I just have to find their number." Yolei began to frantically search through an address book on her desk.

"It's okay", Cody said. I know their number. He went to pick up the phone but it rang before he could pick it up. Yolei raced across the room and grabbed it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Yolei, it's Sora."

"Mimi calm down. What do you mean Tai and Matt were kidnapped?" Joe spoke calmly but he could already feel his asthma kicking in.

"Oh Joe! It's not just Tai and Matt. They got Kari, and T.K., and Davis, and Ken too!"

"Who Mimi? Who got them?"

"I don't know! Izzy just called me. He said they were all captured by digimon. Digimon we'd already fought and destroyed. He says we have to get to Japan"

Joe's mouth fell open. "Japan? How are we supposed to get to Japan?"

Mimi began to sound frantic. "I don't know but we have to get there now."

Joe began to pace the room. "Mimi, I know this is serious but we can't just up and fly to Japan."

"But Joe we have to..." The phone cut off and went dead.

"Hello? Mimi, are you there!"

"Sorry to interrupt Joe but you've got to get moving."

Joe turned to find the source of the voice and found the room empty. "Hey! Who's there?", he called.

"Check your computer Joe." Joe turned to see his laptop screen light up as the image of a young man in his early twenties with brown hair appeared on it.

"Genai?"

"That's right Joe. Now hold your digivice up to the screen and get ready for a ride."

Joe stood flabbergasted for a moment. "Genai, what's going on here?"

"I'll explain everything to you as soon as you get here. Now please hurry. Time is of the essence."

Joe sighed and pulled the digivice out of his pocket. He walked to the screen and help the little device up. "Now what's supposed to happen", he asked just as the screen flashed white and he disappeared.

It took Joe a minute to get his bearings. He soon realized he was standing in a large open field. The ground was covered by gray colored grass. There were mountains in the distance but nothing else obscured the bleak landscape. The sky above was darkened by black clouds. He looked around to see Yolei, Cody, and Sora standing behind him.

"Joe!" A girl with shoulder length pink hair wearing a red tank top and white shorts ran up and threw her arms around him.

He quickly returned the embrace. "Mimi. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine", she said. "But the others are in trouble."

"What kind of trouble", Joe stammered.

"I think we're about to find out."

Joe turned to see a boy with red hair wearing a gray suit standing beside him. "Izzy. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see all of you again", Izzy replied. "I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

"I second that notion." They all turned to see Genai standing in front of them. "I'm sure you are all very confused so I'll try to tell you everything I know. Recently, I sensed the coming of a great evil force in the digital world. I didn't know when or in what form it would come so I contacted your digimon and told them to be ready for whatever happened. When the attack came it was too fast to form any defense. His forces tore the digital world apart. Any resistance was immediately crushed. There wasn't time to call any of you here. My connection to your world was cut off. By the time the first attack was over I had barely managed to gather your digimon and get them into hiding. When I felt the portals opening to your world I knew he was going after you. With the portals opened I had limited contact again. I sent the digimon of those I sensed would be attacked to them as quickly as I could. But as I had feared, it wasn't enough. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, T.K., and Kari are in his possession now."

"Whose possession Genai", Yolei cut in.

"I'm afraid that even I don't know that Yolei. No one has actually seen him but he has incredible power. He was able to not only resurrect the most powerful evil digimon ever imagined, but place them under his control as well."

"How are we going to stop him Genai", Cody asked rationally.

"I don't know. He obviously chose the six most powerful from among you, but I have no idea what he intends to do with them. We can mount a rescue but I don't know if we have any chance of succeeding. We're at less than half strength and it looks very bleak."

Joe stepped forward. "It doesn't matter how powerful he is Genai. We have to try."

Genai smiled. "You're absolutely right Joe. But if we're going into this we had better be prepared." With a snap of his fingers there was a flash of light and Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, Patamon, Gatomon, along with six other digimon appeared.

One of the newcomers was a small creature covered in white fur with flipper-like hands and a red mohawk. "Hi Joe. Lookin' good", he said.

"Hey Gomamon", Joe said with a smile.

One of the creatures ran to Cody. It looked like a small, round, yellow armadillo with a brown shell. "Cody!"

"Armadillomon", Cody cried, stooping to give the creature a hug.

A large pink bird walking upright embraced Sora. "It's good to see you Biyomon."

With a cry Mimi ran to hug the small green creature who looked very much like a walking plant with leaves for arms and a flower on it's head. "Oh Palmon", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Mimi", Palmon said returning the hug.

The one that looked like a bald eagle with red feathers wearing a headband with a single feather stuck in it bowed politely to Yolei.

"Hawkmon", Yolei cried.

"Hello Izzy." The large red cross between a beetle and a lady bug with big green eyes hovered next to Izzy.

"Looks like it's back to business as usual Tentomon."

"Now that everyone's here, let me tell you how this will work.", Genai said. "The six of you are going to have to try to breach the fortress where whoever took the others has set up. Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, and Gabumon will have to stay here. Without their respective partners they won't able to digivolve and will only be in danger in battle. Since we were able to retrieve Davis and Ken's digivices, Veemon and Wormmon will be able to accompany you. I've empowered their digivices allowing the two of them to digivolve even without Davis and Ken. As for the rest of you, Hawkmon and Armadillomon can't digivolve past the champion level alone so I created these. He gestured at two glowing forms that materialized behind him. They seemed to be made of pure energy and resembled the forms of Gatomon and Angemon. Gatomon regarded the one which looked like her with curiosity.

"These energy constructs can take the place of Angemon and Gatomon and DNA digivolve with Hawkmon and Armadillomon. Now, All the digimon you face are going to be incredibly powerful. Most will be at the mega level. That is why I took the liberty of procuring these. He opened his hands to reveal four glowing blue orbs. These digicores will temporarily boost the power of Tentomon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Palmon allowing them to digivolve to their mega forms. There was a gasp from the others at this. "However, their power won't last long and once you digivolve you won't be able to maintain those power levels for long." The digicores floated to the four digimon and merged with them releasing a bright glow. "I can transport you to the outskirts of this new evil's core territory, but after that you will be on your own. Are you all certain you want to do this?"

The six children and digimon stepped forward with no hesitation. "We're ready Genai", Izzy said. The others nodded.

"Then good luck Digidestined. Good luck to all of you." With those words they all vanished in a flash of light leaving only Genai, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon standing there. "I fear you'll need it", Genai said quietly.

With a flash the digidestined materialized on the edge of a cliff overlooking a dense forest. Several miles away they could see a large castle constructed of black stone rising out of the trees. "I'm guessing that's the plac.", said Joe regarding the castle. The could all sense the evil from the place. Although it was rather warm and there was no wind, they six children shivered. Mimi held onto Joe's arm. The digimon huddled at the feet of their human friends. For a moment they all stood regarding the path in front of them.

Cody was the first to notice the small speck that flew from the castle and quickly grew larger as it approached them. "Um guys...", he said shielding his eyes to get a better look.

Izzy noticed it then. "Incoming!"

Before they could even make out the form of the shape approaching them a bolt of light shot from it and streaked towards them.

"Scatter", Izzy cried as humans and digimon ran in all directions. They had barely run a few feet when the cliff-side exploded around them tossing them into the air. Sora landed hard and for a moment the wind was knocked out of her. Izzy hit the ground already planning a battle strategy. "Everyone digivolve now.But don't use your full power yet. We have to see what we're up against." Sora, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Izzy activated their digivices.

"Digivolve!"

Biyomon began to grow and change. "Biyomon digivolve to..." Her feathers turned a deep red and her clawed feet grew and sharpened. Her face elongated and razor sharp teeth grew into her mouth. "Birdramon!" The evolution continued as Biyomon advanced to her ultimate form. "Birdramon digivolve to..." As flames engulfed her body, Birdramon changed into a more humanoid form. Her clawed talons grew into thick legs as a pair of muscled arms grew from her shoulders. The wings on her back lengthened and expanded. Her face grew a protective helmet over it's top half and her mouth returned to it's beaked form. The massive bird warrior towered over the others. "Garudamon!"

"Palmon digivolve to..." Palmon's body expanded and hardened. Her form began to resemble a giant cactus. Thousands of needles erupted from her skin. Her arms grew thick and strong as red boxing gloves formed over her powerful fists. "Togemon!" "Togemon digivolve to..." Togemon's body split open to reveal a small woman in a pink dress. Her eyes were deep green and pupilless. On top of her head was a blooming flower and her hair was thick green vines. A pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back and carried her into the air. "Lillymon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to..." Gomamon's white fur sprouted out becoming long and shaggy as his size increased. A horn sprouted from the top of his head and a pair of long fangs slid out of his mouth. "Ikakumon!" "Ikakumon digivolve to..." Ikakumon continued to grow as his fur fell out to reveal thick gray skin underneath. He stood on his back legs and his front ones became powerfully muscled arms. A spiked shell formed over his back. An orange mask formed over his face as his fangs became more like tusks. His horn grew and a huge hammer formed in his hand. "Zudomon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to..." Tentomon body grew as his arms and legs grew longer. His skin turned from red to blue and gray as it became thick and armored. Armor resembling a helmet grew over his head as a wicked horn sprouted over his mouth. A second pair of arms sprouted from his side. Two pairs of insectile wings grew from his back and beat so fast they became nearly invisible. "Kabuterimon!" "Kabuterimon digivolve to..." Kabuterimon's size increased dramatically. His armored skin became a shade of deep red. The wings on his back grew together into a thick shell. The horn on his head grew longer and took a pronged shape like a giant tuning fork. "Megakabuterimon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to..." Hawkmon grew as his short wings grew massive with red and black feathers. His beak curved and sharpened. He now had the form of a huge bird of prey. "Aquillamon!"

Aquillamon flew into the sky and began to merge with the energy duplicate of Gatomon. "Aquillamon." "Gatomon." "DNA digivolve to..." As their forms combined they began to morph into a humanoid warrior with short white fur covering its body. Its hands had feline claws and its legs were bird-like talons. Feathers grew from the undersides of its arms. A red visor covered the top half of its face. Two small fangs poked out from its mouth. "Sylphimon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to..." Armadillomon's size increased. A row of spikes formed over his shell and two more grew out of each side of his face. His tail grew longer and a mace-like ball formed on the end of it. "Ankylomon!"

Ankylomon and the Angemon energy duplicate merged forms. "Ankylomon." "Angemon." "DNA digivolve to..." Their new body was very muck like a huge ornate doll. It's silver skin was laced with golden designs. It hands were three pronged claws. Its large round head had wing-like ears sticking from its sides. Its large eyes glowed with golden light. "Shakkoumon!"

Veemon and Wormmon held Davis and Ken's digivices anxiously. "I've never tried this without Davis", Veemon said nervously.

"We have to try, for everyone's sake", Wormmon said with more confidence than he felt. Both closed their hands around the digivices. For a moment nothing happened and then a familiar glow enveloped them both.

"Veemon digivolve to..."

"Wormmon digivolve to..."

Veemon grew taller as his chest, arms, and legs bulged with muscles. His snout grew out and a silver V appeared on his white chest. A small pair of silver wings sprouted from his back. "Exveemon!"

Beside him Wormmon completed his transformation as well. "Stingmon!"

"All right. Let's do it", Stingmon buzzed.

"Exveemon."

"Stingmon."

"DNA digivolve to..." Their forms glowed and combined. The new warrior was vaguely humanoid. His skin was blue. His arms and chest were covered in black and green armor. His face was covered by a black helmet with red markings around the eyes and a row of red spiked over the top. A pair of long gun barrels were attached to his hips. "Paildramon!"

The digimon stood ready to defend their human friends. As their attacker grew quickly closer they took to the air and rushed to meet it. In moments they could see the digimon who had attacked them. Diaboromon. Back on the cliff the six digidestined watched anxiously.

"Izzy, can they beat Diaboromon", Yolei asked with fear.

"I don't know", Izzy answered with a sigh.

Garudamon and Megakabuterimon pinned Diaboromon's arms behind his back and Paildramon moved in to attack. "Desperado blaster!" A flurry of lasers shot from Paildramon's guns pummeling Diaboromon. But the attack didn't even scratch him. He wrenched his arms out of the grasp of the ones holding him and fired and energy bold at Paildramon.

"Web Wrecker!" Paildramon dodged the attack but it detonated near him and the shockwave sent him flying. Lillymon darted around his face trying to confuse him while Garudamon tackled him from behind. The force of the tackle sent them both plummeting into the dense trees below. For a moment there was silence and then Diaboromon flew back up alone. Before he could reach the others Zudomon tackled him in midair forcing him back to the ground. Diaboromon mercilessly pummeled Zudomon with his fists. With a swing of Zudomon's hammer, Diaboromon went flying back, but he landed on his feet and charged again.

Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground and a spear of energy flew into Diaboromon. "Vulcan's hammer!" The attack caused Diaboromon to stumble for a moment.

As he regained his footing a pink ball of energy slammed into him from above. "Static Force!" Sylphimon landed on Diaboromon's head feet first and was batted away. Shakkoumon followed a moment later, plowing into Diaboromon and forcing him to the ground with his massive size. Diaboromon recovered instantly and threw his attacker off. As he landed, Shakkoumon released a pair of spinning disks from a compartment in his chest. "Pachina Bombs!" The disks flew towards Diaboromon and exploded on impact. Before the smoke could clear the others released a swarm of attacks. Garudamon leapt back into the sky and a gout of flame flew from her wings. "Wing Blade!"

A large flower appeared in Lillymon's hands and released a bolt of green energy. "Flower Cannon!"

A bolt of lightning shot from Megakabuterimon's horn. "Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Static force!"

"Desperado Blaster!"

The attacks hit Diaboromon with enough force to leave a large crater where he had been standing. For a moment the smoke was so thick none of them could even see Diaboromon. They all waited tensely as they strained to see into the dark clouds at ground zero. Without warning a dark shape erupted from the cloud of smoke and flew straight into the air. Diaboromon glared down at them. His skin was scratched and the parts of him that were armor were chipped but he was still quite capable of fighting. "Web Wrecker!" Dozens of energy bolts flew from him into the digimon standing below. The attack came too fast and too unexpectedly for them to dodge. But even as the first wave hit, Diaboromon continued to fire into the areas beneath him which was now too thick with smoke for him to even see his targets. When he finally stopped it was only because he could no longer muster the energy to fire again. The attack had left him drained. He hung in the air wobbling slightly as he waited to insure that his targets were destroyed. Finally, the smoke cleared and the forms of the digimon were revealed. They had reverted back to their original rookie forms. They lay on the ground unmoving. On the cliffside the digidestined watched with dread. "Oh no", Sora whispered. "They...they can't be..." Joe was unable to finish. Mimi clung to Joe and cried. Cody stood with his fist clenched trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Next to him, Yolei made so such effort. Izzy simply stood with a shocked expression on his face. Diaboromon smiled a ghastly smile as he surveyed the wasteland beneath him. Suddenly his smiled faded as he noticed that two of the digimon were missing.

When Paildramon slammed into him from behind he was caught completely off guard. They both plummeted to the ground. His armor was cracked and broken. His skin was marred with bruises and cuts. His legs wobbled beneath him and his head hung low, but Paildramon was still standing. Neither of them had enough strength to use any of their attacks so they simply used their fists to pummel each other. Though both were weak, The sounds of their blows still carried to the digidestined. They watched the brutal fight with a mix of fear and sorrow. Paildramon refused to back down but his strength was rapidly fading and it was obvious that he would fall before Diaboromon.

It was them that Tentomon began to stir. "I...Izzy", he said weakly. The others began to show weak signs of life. Their eyes opened as they struggled to get up and join the battle in some way.

Sora gasped. "They, they're alive."

"We have to help them", Yolei cried.

"Izzy", Tentomon whispered. "Lend me your strength" As they watched in amazement, the digivices of the six young people began to glow.

"Concentrate", Izzy cried. "Give them your strength." Slowly they clutched the digivices and closed their eyes. Six beams of light shot from them and hit the digimon below. As the light surrounded them their injuries healed and their strength returned. The digimon turned to the fight before them and they in turn began to concentrate. A ray of light shot from each digimon to strike Paildramon. As he began to glow the damage to his body healed. In a moment he stood fully revived. Diaboromon stumbled back at the sight of his rejuvenated foe. Paildramon's glow increased as he became almost entirely white.

"Paildramon mega-digivolve to..." Paildramon's body erupted in light as his form changed. He became a dragon-like creature. His body was covered by black armor. The helmet on his head was black with white and red designs. He had huge white wings and a massive cannon rested on his back. "Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon mode-change to..." Imperialdramon stood up as his back straightened and his claws became arms and legs. His face was human with black and white helmet on his head. The face of the dragon was molded into his chest armor. the wings were still on his back and the cannon was now attached to his left arm. "Imperialdramon Fighter-Mode!"

The new warrior towered over the others and ever stood taller than Diaboromon. With a shriek Diaboromon lunged at Imperialdramon only to be back-handed away. "This ends now", he rumbled. The cannon on his arm began to hum as the barrel glowed with energy. Diaboromon made one last attempt. He leapt at Imperialdramon with his claws outstretched.

"Positron laser!" A beam of light shot from the cannon and struck Diaboromon in mid leap. For a moment he just hung there in the air as rays of light erupted from his skin. And then he simply evaporated, his molecules scattering in the wind. Imperialdramon rose into the air and landed a moment later on the cliff with the digidestined. They clamored into his outstretched hand and he quickly flew them all back to the sight of the battle where the humans and digimon rushed to greet each other. Imperialdramon glowed for a moment and then returned to Veemon and Wormmon. The two rushed to join the others with shouts of laughter and cheers of victory.

Deep within the castle, the shadowy figure watched them celebrate and growled low in his throat. He slammed a fist into the arm of his throne. He spun to point at the dark forms standing behind him. "Go! All of you. Destroy them all. Spare neither the humans nor their pathetic digimon. I have all those that I need. The rest are expendable." He gestured to the barely conscious forms of Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, T.K., and Kari that hung chained to the wall in the back of the chamber. "And you shall all have the pleasure of watching your friends die before I suck the life out of your bodies." As his minions flew from the castle, his laughter followed them and echoed across the land.

They had been walking for nearly an hour. The castle rose into the sky above them but never seemed to get any closer. They had decided not to fly in hopes of managing some type of sneak attack. The humans were tired and the digimon were still weak from the fight. But despite their fatigue they walked in silence. Izzy thought that it would have been almost comforting if Mimi had complained or Joe had whined about his allergies. But apparently those childish vices had been left far behind. All they cared about now was freeing their friends and exacting revenge on the one who had caused them all of this pain.

There was no warning. One moment they were trudging along quietly, the next they were assaulted from all sides. Streaks of black and red energy flew around them. The digidestined leapt for cover but found none. The digimon frantically looked for the source of the attack. Then, for a moment the siege halted and they saw their attackers hovering over them. Devimon, Myotismon, Blackwargreymon, Apocalymon, and Piedmon formed a ring over them. Their smiles were ghoulish and they circled over head like cats toying with their prey.

For a moment Izzy could only stare up at them with fear. Then, his face hardened and he got to his feet. "Take them" he said.

The evil digimon unleashed their attack but he intended targets had already scattered.

"Let's do it", Joe yelled.

"Use the digicores", Sora cried.

Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon glowed so brightly that the evil digimon were forced to shield their eyes. The light continued to build, and then suddenly blazed with a mighty flash.

"Palmon"

"Gomamon"

"Biyomon"

"Tentomon"

"Warp-Digivolve to..."

The four digimon rapidly phased through their champion and ultimate forms. Their bodies seemed to soften and flow as their forms began to morph.

Palmon's form became that of a women standing nearly six feet tall. She was wrapped in skintight red leather. Black high-heeled boots rose to the middle of her thighs. Thorned vines encircled her wrists, twined up her arms, and crossed over her chest. Only her lower face was visible as the rest of her head was covered by a blooming rose blossom. A cape of pale green flower petals hung from her back. "Rosemon!"

Gomamon's new form was long and serpentine. His white skin bared purple markings similar to those he had as Gomamon on his back and the tips of his four long flippers. A pair of long, thin fins grew from his back at the base of his neck. Tufts of red hair grew in small patches along his neck and the center of his back. "Plesiomon!"

Biyomon became a giant golden bird. Her feathers shone in the light as her four mighty wings beat the air. Her beak was razor sharp and encased in gold. A ring of flames circled her neck and a line of fire arched down her back. Her talons glinted and grasped the air. Dozens or fiery red braids whipped around from beneath her golden plumage. "Phoenixmon!"

Tentomon's insectile form remained but his skin was made of solid gold. Each of his four hands ended in three razor claws. A wicked stinger extended from his back. Deadly mandibles grew from either side of his mouth like giant scythes. Multiple rows of jagged teeth lined his mouth. A sharp golden horn stuck straight up from over his mouth. The golden shell on his back parted to reveal a pair of nearly invisible wings. "Herculeskabuterimon!"

The digidestined could only stare in amazement at the four massive digimon who stood before them. Even the evil ones hovering over them backed up involuntarily. For a moment both sides stared each other down and then the fight was joined. As the mega digimon rushed towards him, Devimon smiled and simply faded away. The others barely noticed his departure.

Plesiomon's tail whipped around Blackwargreymon's neck, choking the giant armored warrior. Blackwargreymon's claws clamped around the rubbery flesh encircling his neck. As he struggled to pry away the choking coils, Plesiomon strained the muscles in his tail, trying to maintain his grip. With a final burst of strength, Blackwargreymon ripped the tail from around his neck and swung it, hurling Plesiomon away from him. Even as he hit the ground, Plesiomon was scrabbling to right himself. Blackwargreymon charged forward with his claws stretched out in front of him.

"Seismic Pulse!" A blast of invisible force shot from Plesiomon's mouth causing the air to ripple. The blast struck the ground at Blackwargeymon's feet causing the ground to crack apart. Blackwargreymon flew backwards as the ground exploded around him. Before he'd hit the ground, a ball of red energy formed in his hands. As he hit the ground, the pulsing sphere of energy shot from his hands. "Terra Destroyer!"

Plesiomon's fins carried him over the ground so quickly and smoothly he seemed to glide. Blackwargreymon's attack exploded, devastating the area where Plesiomon had been a moment before. For a moment, Blackwargreymon's opponent moved so quickly, he lost sight of him in the dust that was raised by the explosion. Then he felt something wrap around his legs and he was face down on the ground. Plesiomon's tail released his legs and Blackwargreymon scrambled to his feet. He turned in time to see Plesiomon's thick skull butt into his stomach, sending him stumbling back. A huge, armored claw swung towards Plesiomon's head but his long neck bent to avoid it. With increasing rage, Blackwargreymon swung his claws again and again. But Plesiomon's speed was too great for his larger enemy to land a blow.

With a bellow of rage, Blackwargreymon raised his arms as mass of energy gathered between his hands. "Terra..."

"Cobalt freeze!" A stream of frozen particles streamed from Plesiomon's mouth engulfing Blackwargreymon. His black armor, frozen solid, the massive warrior was unable to move. "It's over. Surrender", ordered Plesiomon.

Blackwargreymon's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"Seismic Pulse!" Blackwargreymon's frozen body shattered. The icy shards hung in mid-air for a moment and then disintegrated.

Rosemon cut through the air racing towards Myotismon. The villain smiled revealing his fangs. "I've believe we've done this dance once before my dear. As I recall you didn't fair so well. Why don't you calm down and we'll see if we can work something out." Myotismon locked eyes with Rosemon and for a moment she faltered and slowed.

"No", she cried shutting her eyes and barreling into Myotismon knocking the wind out of him.

"Have it your way", he gasped. "Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon swung his arm forward and a lash of red energy lanced out to strike Rosemon.

"Nice", she said grimly holding the cut on her chest. "Now try mine. Thorn Whip!" Her arm struck out and a thorn covered vine shot out to wrap around Myotismon's neck. Myotismon gasped in surprise as his hands went to his throat. With a jerk of her arm, Myotismon flew towards Rosemon to be met with a shark kick to the jaw. His head snapped back as the vine around his throat snapped back into Rosemon's hand.

Myotismon fingered the bleeding holes in his throat with disbelief. His control and refinement gone, Myotismon's eyes blazed with rage. "You...bitch", he screamed, flying towards Rosemon with his hands poised to grab her throat. She flew up and over him dodging out of his grasp. Myotismon spun and attacked. "Grisly Wing!" A swarm of bats flew from his hands surrounded Rosemon. She cried out as their wings and fangs inflicted dozens of small cuts. She tried to escape them but the swarm remained in a cloud around her no matter what she did. In desperation she flung out her arms.

"Petal Cloud!" A flurry of red petals spread around her driving the bats away. She then swung her arms towards Myotismon and the petals flew towards him. The petals surrounded Myotismon like a cloud of razors. As they sliced through his clothes and skin, he desperately tried to swat them away. Rosemon smiled in satisfaction. "You were right Myotismon. You did beat me the last time. Consider this payback. Rose Rapier!" A golden foil appeared in her hand and she charged Myotismon with the blade thrust forward. As he struggled to clear his eyes of the blood flowing from multiple cuts on his face, Myotismon didn't even see Rosemon coming until the blade of her sword was buried in his chest. With a grunt, he looked down. His hands went to the hilt of the sword sticking out of his chest. He raised one hand to see the black blood covering it. His eyes went wide and then glazed over. Myotismon disintegrated leaving Rosemon hovering in the air with her sword still thrust forward.

"Starlight Explosion!" Dozens of points of light flew from Phoenixmon's wings. The four swords that hung in the air on front of Piedmon spun around deflecting them. "Ha! Nice try little birdie", he laughed. "Trump Sword!" The swords flew towards Phoenixmon with the blades forward. With one flap of her golden wings, the swords flew away. Piedmon grinned as the four blades spun right back into the sheathes on his back. "Easy come, easy go." He drew a sword and flew at Phoenixmon. A swing of the blade sent golden feathers flying in all directions. Phoenixmon shrieked in pain. With a lightning fast strike she grabbed Piedmon with her claws. She streaked into the sky moving so fast she became a blur. In her talons Piedmon only laughed. "Nice try Dearie. But I like fast women." Without warning, Phoenixmon's claws opened. For a moment Piedmon fell but then he simply hovered in the air laughing. "Crimson Flare!" A bolt of fiery energy blasted from Phoenixmon's beak slamming into Piedmon, propelling him towards the ground. He struggled to free himself but the crimson energy pinned him beneath it as he flew downward. With an impact that shook the ground, Piedmon struck down as the energy exploded around him. He slowly got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his suit.

"Starlight Explosion!" He looked up as a shower of white light exploded around him.

When the dust cleared, Piedmon's mask had cracked and fallen away. The white skin underneath was burned and scarred. "Now that...wasn't funny. Clown Trick!" A ball of white energy struck Phoenixmon, sending her reeling. "Time to clip your wings", he sneered rising shakily into the air. For a moment Piedmon and Phoenixmon hovered in the air in front of each other. Piedmon's hand flew to his sword and sent it spiraling through the air towards Phoenixmon's neck. Her eyes narrowed as her wing shot up to deflect the sword sending it straight back towards Piedmon. There was a flash of steel and Piedmon's manic grin faded. His hands slowly went to his neck as they felt the red line circling it. His eyes rolled up as his head slowly separated from his body. Head and body both disintegrated. The sword still quivered in the ground where it had struck.

Herculeskabuterimon buzzed through the sky trying to outrace the huge metal claws that followed him. He plunged downward and the claws followed as he flew like a rocket straight at the source of the claws, Apocalymon. Apocalymon never flinched as he released more claws from his massive base. They swarmed through the air around Herculeskabuterimon. His speed was impressive but he was wearing down. He paused for a moment in the air and they were all over him.

As the chains coiled around him and the claws snapped in his face, Herculeskabuterimon's mandibles began to glow. "Giga Scissor Claw!" The mandibles snapped shut severing the chains that bound him. Caught off guard for a moment, Apocalymon failed to press the attack. "Mega Electro Shocker!" A jagged bolt of lightning arced from Herculeskabuterimon's claws and struck Apocalymon's armored base. The massive blast took a large chunk out of it. Apocalymon howled in anger as another flurry of chains shot out. This time Herculeskabuterimon stood his ground and released another attack. "Mega Electro Shocker!" The lightning bolts struck the claws as the electricity arced along the metal chains right back towards Apocalymon. He could only scream as the massive voltage surged through his metal base and into his body. The chains attacked again but they were far more sluggish. Herculeskabuterimon darted among them slicing them off with his claws.

Finally, Apocalymon could summon no more chains and he sagged in the remains of his base. "Impossible...", he gasped. "I am the ultimate force in the digital world." "Right", Herculeskabuterimon sneered. "Giga Scissor Claw!" He raced towards Apocalymon with his mandibles outstretched. As he connected with the base there was a flash of gold and Apocalymon's base fell away in ruins. His weak and spindly form revealed, Apocalymon could only hang in the air as he weakly raised his head. Plesiomon, Rosemon, Phoenixmon, and Herculeskabuterimon faced him.

"Seismic Pulse!"

"Thorn Whip!"

"Crimson Flare!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

The attacks struck Apocalymon with a massive explosion. By the time the smoke cleared there was nothing left of him.

While the others had remained to battle the evil digimon, Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon had snuck into the forest to make their way to the castle where they knew their friends were being held.

"You think the others will be all right", Yolei asked, looking back nervously.

"I hope so", Cody said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Cody", Armadillomon said with a smile. "You just need to have a little faith."

Cody smiled weakly at his friend and continued walking. Without warning they reached an end to the trees and a black stone wall appeared before them. The six humans and digimon looked up in awe at the wall which seemed to stretch up as high as they could see.

"This must be the castle", Yolei stammered. "But how do we get in? We can't just go and knock on the front door."

Cody frowned and pressed his hands against the black stone. "It feels pretty solid but maybe we can break through it."

"I wouldn't advise that", a cold voice said out of nowhere. They spun to find the source of the voice and found Devimon standing behind them with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "You'll never get very far if you announce your presence by breaking a wall down. Does the word stealth mean anything to you?"

"We won't let you stop us Devimon", Yolei cried raising her fists. "Hawkmon." "Right behind you Yolei", Hawkmon cried leaping into the air.

"Hawkmon digivolve to..."

"Oh please. Don't be so melodramatic", Devimon sneered, holding up a hand and freezing Hawkmon in midair. "If I wished to destroy you, I would have done so by now. I was merely going to help you get into the castle unnoticed." The humans and digimon looked aghast.

"Why would you ever help us Devimon", Cody said with a look of anger.

"My reasons are my own. If you do not wish my help then by all means don't take it. But if you did hope to live long enough to help your friends..." Devimon waved his hand at the wall and a section of the stones slid away to reveal a hidden doorway. "Even my "master" is not aware of this passage. It should allow you to get rather far into the castle without being noticed. Use it, or don't. If you're lucky, perhaps you'll survive long enough for us to meet again." Devimon stepped back into the shadows of the trees and was gone.

The six digidestined looked uneasily at the doorway in the wall. Finally, Cody took a deep breath and walked quickly into the doorway. Armadillomon followed him and a moment later Yolei and Hawkmon went in followed by Veemon and Wormmon. The doorway slid shut behind them.

In the aftermath of the battle, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Tentomon had reverted to their rookie forms. The digimon were exhausted. With their power drained and the digicores used up they had little strength left .

"They're in no shape for any more battles", Izzy commented.

"I just hope we did enough", Joe replied. "It's up to the others now."

From far away Genai watched them from a monitor in his hand. "It looks like they did their part. If Cody and Yolei can free Tai and the others, you'll be able to join the battle.", Genai said indicating Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"Then it'll be our turn to let the cat out of the bag", Gatomon said regarding the glowing digicore in her hand. The other three digimon held similar glowing orbs.

Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Wormmon made their way through the dark tunnels beneath the castle. Yolei's digivice acted as a compass guiding them towards their captive friends.

"I just hope Izzy and the others were able to take out those other evil digimon. We're in no shape to handle any of them", Cody said, occasionally glancing back.

"I just hope we aren't walking into another trap", Yolei replied. "According to the digivice, we're getting pretty close. Just a little further and then it's show time. Veemon and Wormmon walked in silence. Both digimon were worried about their human partners. But Wormmon in particular was afraid of what they might be about to face. He sensed an evil that felt strangely familiar. He didn't know what they were about to go up against, but he knew it would be bad.

"This is it", Yolei said as she stopped. "According to the digivice they should be right above us."

"Then let's do it", Cody said.

In the throne room the dark figure gazed at the six captive digidestined. They glared back with contempt. "The time has come little ones", it hissed. "I gathered you because you six have incredible power within you. Power that surpasses any other human or digimon. I shall draw that power into myself and then I shall have the power to accomplish my goal."

"And what's that", Ken spat. "You plan to take over the digital world? That's getting old pal."

"Such spirit Ken. I will enjoy breaking you even more than the others. You sought to control me once but now you are utterly in my power."

A look of shock washed over Ken's face as well as the others. "Is that what this is about", he cried. "Are you someone I hurt when I was the Digimon Emperor? I...I don't know what kind of pain I caused you, but this isn't the way to take your revenge. If you have to kill me, then do it but let the others go."

Davis weakly struggled against his bonds. "No way Ken. We're with you to the end."

The dark figure chuckled. "Such loyalty. I'm sorry Ken, but I'm afraid I need all of you to accomplish this. And as for what you did to me, you needn't worry. You never caused me any pain. All you did was give me life."

Horror washed over Ken's face. "You!"

"Yes. I'm so glad you've caught on. Too bad there isn't any more time to catch up. It's time to begin. I think I'll start with Kari." He roughly grasped Kari's chin in his hand. "Of all of them, you have the most power in you little child of light. I will enjoy feasting on your essence."

"No", Tai screamed. "Get your damn hands off of her!"

"If you touch her again I swear I'll kill you", T.K. cried.

"Empty threats. You are all helpless before me." He looked at Kari again. Her head hung and she kept her eyes cast downward. "You know how futile it is don't you my dear? You sensed my coming. You know the power I possess. And soon I will have even more power. And by the way, former master, my plan is anything but old. With the power I take from you I intend to destroy this entire digital world."

"No", Ken cried.

"And then, I shall recreate it in my own image. Everything shall be rebuilt to my desires. I shall control every molecule. There won't be a living thing who won't serve my every whim. That is how to be a true emperor. Have you nothing to say child of light. Don't you wish to make any last utterance before you die?"

Slowly Kari looked up. He normally gentle face was twisted in anger. "You first", she whispered.

The floor of the room erupted sending pieces of stone flying everywhere. Out of the rubble came Exveemon, Stingmon, Ankylomon, and Aquillamon.

"Oh look", the dark figure said dryly. "The cavalry. Excuse me a moment my dears."

Standing at the front Yolei took her stand. "We're taking them out of her. Now get out of our way."

"No." Slowly he drew back his hood and pulled back his cape. As he did this his body seemed to grow and expand. Four arms emerged, each spindly and clawed. One was red, one made of white bone, and two long and black.. His legs were thick and muscled. They were covered by white fur with black stripes. His chest was orange with black stripes across the sides under his arms. Two pairs of wings grew out of his back. One was white and feathered. The other was leathery and red. His head was covered by an armored helmet with a spike growing out of it. Red eyes and a mouth full of fangs gleamed in the dim light.

Yolei and Cody stepped back with a gasp. "Kimeramon!"

"How nice to know you remember me." Kimeramon's eyes began to glow green. "You pathetic weaklings are of no use to me.All those that I need, I already have. I will kill you quickly, simply because I don't care to waste the time prolonging your agony."

"Just like we planned guys", Yolei shouted.

Aquillamon, Ankylomon, and Exveemon charged Kimeramon and tackled him. His hands flung outward throwing them off.

"Heat Viper!" A ball of green flame burst from Kimeramon's mouth exploding amongst them.

"Attack together", Cody yelled.

A beam of light shot from the mark on Exveemon's chest. "Vee Laser!" Aquillamon and Ankylomon joined the assault. Red rings of energy flew from Aquillamon's mouth. "Blast Rings!"

Ankylomon swung his tail releasing a hail of metal spikes. "Tail Hammer!"

The attacks hit Kimeramon and he barely flinched. "That was pathetic", he snarled. With his attention distracted he didn't notice as Stingmon cut Tai and the others down, lowering them gently to the ground until they could stand in their own. Exveemon grabbed Kimeramon around the waste trying to wrestle him to the ground. Kimeramon effortlessly threw him off with one hand. "Heat Viper!" Another green blast hit Exveemon dead on throwing him back into a wall. His power drained, Exveemon reverted to Veemon. "One down." Kimeramon turned to the others.

Ankylomon and Aquillamon stood their ground. Cody and Yolei stood nervously behind them. Kimeramon prepared to attack, but paused as he sensed something behind him. Turning slowly he saw Tai, Matt, Ken, T.K., Davis, and Kari standing behind him. They were weak but their defiance shone out. Stingmon stood right behind them in a defensive stance.

"Ah how cute. One last stand. This may actually take a few seconds." Kimeramon advanced on them. Stingmon flew to attack from the front. Ankylomon and Aquillamon charged from behind!

"Spiking Strike!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Blast Rings!"

Kimeramon ignored the attacks, sweeping back a pair of hands to knock Ankylomon and Aquillamon away and another forward to send Stingmon sprawling. "Would anyone else care to delay the inevitable?" A glare of light from behind caused Kimeramon to spin with a hiss. From a glowing hole in the wall leapt Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, and Patamon.

"Looks like the odds just changed", Tai said pulling out his digivice which was already glowing. Matt, T.K., and Kari followed his example. "Let's do it. Digivolve!"

"Agumon"

"Gabumon"

"Warp-DNA-Digivolve to..."

"Whoa", Tai cried.

"Warp-DNA...what", Matt stammered.

Agumon and Gabumon quickly morphed into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. They then began to glow. Their bodies transformed into pure white light and began to merge. The glowing mass began to change form. It took on the form of a tall body with long thin legs. Each of its arms was topped with a hand which was actually the head of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. As its body solidified it was covered in white armor. The arm with Wargreymon's head was covered in gold armor and the one with Metalgarurumon's head was covered in blue armor. The helmet on its head obscured his features. Only his eyes shone out from the dark holes in the mask. A long cape which was red on one side and pure white on the other extended from his neck down to his feet. As the glow faded the massive warrior confronted Kimeramon. "Omnimon!"

Tai and Matt stared in awe at the combined form of their digimon partners. "Wow", Tai grinned.

"They digivolved directly into Omnimon", Matt said. "How'd they do that?" Omnimon spoke with a voice that was an amalgamation Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's. "The power of Genai's digicores allowed us to digivolve to our most powerful form. Now stand back."

Omnimon leapt at Kimeramon only to be sent flying back by a bolt of green energy. "Heat Viper!" Omnimon was on his feet so fast they barely saw him get up.

A blade shot out of the hand that had been Wargreymon's head. "Transcendent Sword!"

Kimeramon eyes flashed as he laughed. "If this is this best you have digidestined, you are about to be sorely disappointed. Heat Viper!" The green flame flew towards Omnimon. At the last moment Omnimon's sword flashed through the air and the green flame evaporated against it's blade. Kimeramon faltered a moment, then charged with his the claws of his four hands extended. Omnimon swung his sword in a wide arc but two of Kimeramon's hands grabbed it before it could strike. The other hands struck Omnimon snapping his head back. The sword flew up forcing Kimeramon to release his grip. Omnimon spun with the sword extended, slamming Kimeramon in the chest. The beast staggered back holding his wound. With a howl he struck back, plunging his claws into the armor on Omnimon's chest. Omnimon howled in pain as the claws dug into his chest. Bits of white armor fell to the ground.

"We have to help him", Tai yelled running forward.

Davis tackled him and held him back. "Stay back Tai! If you go in there you'll be killed!"

Matt put a steady hand on Tai's shoulder. "Have faith Tai. He'll be all right." Omnimon slowly looked over at Matt and his eyes hardened. The hand that had Metalgarurumon's head slowly came up and pressed into Kimeramon's chest. "Give up and die fool", Kimeramon growled digging his claws in deeper.

"No. Supreme Cannon!" An explosion erupted between Kimeramon and Omnimon separating them and sending both flying back. Omnimon's hand smoked. The barrel of a huge cannon extended from his Metalgarurumon hand.

Kimeramon clutched the scorched flesh on his chest. "You will pay dearly for that", he hissed. "Heat Viper!" This time the blast struck towards Cody and Yolei who stood back watching the battle. In the second before the ball of green flame hit them, their eyes widened in horror. There was a flash of white and Yolei screamed. Cody opened his eyes and slowly looked around. Both he and Yolei were untouched. Omnimon lie sprawled on the ground in front of them clutching a smoking wound in his chest.

"That...", he winced, "was a mistake."

Kimeramon only grinned as his mouth began to glow green. "Heat Vi..." A streak of white and Kimeramon was cut off. He choked as he slowly looked down. The blade of Omnimon's sword was stuck into his mouth. The tip of the blade stuck out through the back of his head. With a jerk, Omnimon pulled the sword out. A vicious black fluid coated the blade. The other digidestined were silent. Kimeramon staggered back. He choked and struggled to speak. The only sound was a wet gurgle and a spurt of black blood. Omnimon slowly lowered his bladed arm. He raised his other arm and the barrel of his cannon began to glow.

Kimeramon had sunk to his knees. "It can't end like this...my destiny..."

"Ends now", Omnimon said as he pressed the cannon against Kimeramon's head. "Supreme Cannon." The cannon erupted in a gout of white energy. For a moment a barrage of power spewed from Omnimon's hand. Then the energy cut off and Omnimon stood in front of Kimeramon. His neck was a scorched stump. For a moment the body stood where it was and then slumped forward.

Tai, Matt and the others let out a collective sigh. Kari leaned weakly into T.K.'s arms. Yolei and Ken stood in a silent embrace. Kimeramon's body began to decompose before their eyes. At that moment the door to the chamber flew open. Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Joe rushed into the room with Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Togemon, and Ikakumon right behind them. They came up short and took a moment to survey the room. Sora's eyes turned to Matt and she rushed over to embrace him. Mimi held Joe's hand.

At Kari's feet Gatomon glanced at Patamon with a look of annoyance. "I didn't even get to do anything."

Tai and Davis grinned at each other. "I guess it's over", Tai said.

"Not even close."

T.K.'s head snapped up at the sound of the voice. The others looked around with confusion. Soundlessly Devimon dropped out of the shadows landing by the remains of Kimeramon. "I must thank you for getting rid of this fool for me. As long as he was alive, I was unable to turn against him. Now however there is nothing holding me back. Kimeramon was a fool. He never knew that it was I who had affected his return in the first place. It was the remains of my evil essence that Ken tapped into when he first created Kimeramon. His destruction freed that energy and allowed me to live again. Unfortunately I no longer had a physical form. So I bided my time. Once Ken was dethroned, it was a simple matter to possess another digimon and use the former emperor's equipment to create a new body for Kimeramon. I hid him for years waiting for my full strength to return. Of course Kimeramon's body was only an empty shell. But I was able to infuse it with a portion of my own power to give him life again. I was then able to influence his actions. I was the one who convinced him to use Ken's machinery to recreate the forms of the digidestines' other enemies. They were only constructs designed to act like the originals. But once my new body was complete I had a means to truly live again. Unfortunately, since Kimeramon had created my body, he also had a measure of control over it. I could not strike him down. But now there is nothing to stop me from taking back the energy I lent him and restoring myself to my full power.

"Nothing except us you mean." Tai stepped forward. Devimon smirked at him. "Omnimon, take him down", Tai cried. Omnimon leveled his cannon at Devimon. Devimon simply extended his arm and Omnimon raised off the ground and flew back into a wall.

"How could he do that? He's only a champion level", Izzy yelled.

"Fool. Level means nothing to me. I am the supreme evil force in this world. Our first confrontation all those years ago was only the beginning. I underestimated Angemon's power and it cost me my body. But I have had years to grow stronger. None of you can stand against me."

"That's where you're wrong", T.K. yelled. "Patamon!"

"Gatomon", Kari cried stepping up to stand beside T.K. Both digimon began to glow. "Digivolve!"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Warp digivolve to..." Patamon and Gatomon morphed through their Angemon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon forms and continued to change.

Patamon's body became that of a seven foot tall man. His body was completely covered by blue and silver armor. Intricate golden designs wove across his armor. On each ankle was a pair of small golden wings. A scarlet sash covered with gold symbols hung from his waist. Ten wings encased in gold grew from his back. His head was fully covered by a blue helmet with a gold cross on the front. Gold wings were attached to each side of the helmet. "Seraphimon!"

Gatomon's body grew long and serpentine. Light purple fur covered her body. Her legs grew smaller. A dozen pairs of small pink wings grew along her back. Her head was that of a dragon. Long curved horns grew out of a mane of long pink hair. "Magnadramon!"

"Wow they did it", T.K. whispered. Seraphimon and Magnadramon hovered over their human partners shining with gold and pink light.

"You're too late! My destiny begins now!" Devimon raised his hands over Kimeramon's remains and a flow of black energy seethed from the corpse into his hands. With the influx of energy, Devimon began to grow. His skin began to crack and peel revealing a layer of red flesh underneath.

"Devimon digivolve to..." His leg muscles bulged as his feet grew into hooves. Long, cruel claws formed on the tips of his fingers. His shoulder widened and his face took on the appearance of a rabid beast. Two small black horns grew from his forehead. A pair of leathery red wings sprouted from his back. "Hellmon!"

Devimon's new form towered over the humans and digimon. He stood even taller than Omnimon who fell back at the sight of him. "Death Wave!" Ripples of black force erupted from Hellmon's body. As they struck the walls of the castle, the black stones disintegrated. The dark waves kept moving out until the entire castle simply vanished around them. They now stood in a clearing. The sky was black. No stars or moon shone through the utter blackness. The only light came from Seraphimon and Magnadramon who still glowed brightly. The digidestined stared up in fear. Only Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and Omnimon were strong enough to fight. The others huddled around their human partners as they watched the battle which was about to unfold.

Omnimon struck the first blow, thrusting his sword towards Hellmon's chest. Hellmon leapt up and over Omnimon kicking him between the shoulders. Omnimon hit the ground and struggled to get up. Seraphimon and Magnadramon joined the attack. Seven balls of yellow light spun around Seraphimon's hands and then launched at Hellmon. "Seven Heavens!"

A stream of green fire blasted from Magnadramon's mouth. "Dragon Fire!"

The balls of light exploded against Hellmon as he was consumed by Magnadramon's fire. Hellmon charged through the attacks slashing his claws at Seraphimon. The smaller angel digimon ducked and released another attack. "Seven Heavens!" The attacks rocked Hellmon but he shook them off.

Magnadramon's tail whipped around Hellmon's neck trying to strangle him. Seraphimon struck with a vicious uppercut to Hellmon's chin. Hellmon struck out, knocking Seraphimon across the clearing. He grabbed Magnadramon forcing her to relinquish her grip. His hand clamped around her neck and began to squeeze. Her response was a gout of flame directly into his face. "Dragon Fire!" Hellmon released his grip and staggered back trying to clear his eyes.

"Demon Storm!" A swarm of black, ethereal specters poured out of Hellmon and attacked Seraphimon and Magnadramon. They weren't solid but their touch was like icy razors. The digimon desperately tried to knock them away but they were unable to even touch their attackers. Seraphimon and Magnadramon regained their composure and stood still despite the dark spirits swarming around them. As one they began to glow with brilliant golden light.

"Holy Light!" The incredible light actually vaporized the shadowy forms around them. As soon as they were free the two digimon attacked again.

"Dark Spear!" A hail of black javelins flew towards Seraphimon and Magnadramon. Several pierced Magnadramon's' skin and she roared in pain. Seraphimon flew straight through the attack but one stabbed through his shoulder. He faltered and Hellmon drove a fist into his back hurling him to the ground.

Kari gripped T.K.'s hand. "T.K. They can't do it. They're not strong enough." "They'll win Kari", T.K. said squeezing her hand. "They have to."

Omnimon had snuck behind Hellmon while he was occupied with Seraphimon and Magnadramon. Now he leapt forward preparing to drive his sword into Hellmon's back. Hellmon grinned showing his fangs and spun around as Omnimon was in mid-charge. "Dark Spear!" A single jagged spear of darkness flew forward and embedded itself in Omnimon's chest. With a grunt Omnimon fell to his knees grasping the spear protruding from his chest. Hellmon laughed and grasped the spear, pulling it into the air and lifting Omnimon off of the ground with it. Omnimon cried out in pain. Tai and Matt both took a step forward but held back realizing that there was little they could do. Seraphimon yanked the spear from his shoulder and charged into Hellmon driving his shoulder into the small of his back. Hellmon grimaced and dropped Omnimon. Omnimon glowed for a moment and then reverted to Agumon and Gabumon. Tai and Matt rushed forward to pull their friends out of the line of fire. Seraphimon dodged through Hellmon's claws and landed a left hook to his jaw. The force of the blow actually caused Hellmon to take a step back. Seraphimon pressed the attack delivering punches from one fist after the other. Hellmon staggered back a step with each punch. For a moment it almost seemed like he was on the ropes but then a massive clawed hand came up and ripped into the front of Seraphimon's armor. With a cry the golden angel fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Despite her wounds, Magnadramon attacked again. "Fire Tornado!" A spout of green fire spun around Hellmon holding him in place. "Dragon Fire!" A massive ball of green flame flew from Magnadramon's mouth and erupted against Hellmon's chest knocking him down. Kari and T.K. stepped forward in anticipation. Hellmon slowly got to his feet. His skin was unmarred. He laughed long and hard. The sound of it caused the humans to cover their ears. Magnadramon was severely weakened but she kept on. "Dragon Fire!" One fireball after another struck Hellmon but each was weaker than the next and he barely felt them. With a backhand slash he sent Magnadramon spinning into the ground. Both Mega digimon lay still.

Hellmon smiled and released a howl throwing his head back.

Kari and T.K. ran to their fallen friends. Kari threw her arms around Magnadramon as best she could. "Please, you have to get up. You're our last hope." T.K. knelt in front of Seraphimon. "Don't give up. I believe in you. I know you can do this." Slowly Seraphimon moved. His hand came up to his helmet and painfully removed it. The face underneath was that of a young man. His blue eyes were dull but they still sparkled. His long blond hair fell down his back as it was released from the helmet. "T.K.", he said weakly.

Magnadramon's eyes fluttered open. They focused on Kari and she saw that they were the same large eyes that Gatomon had. "Kari", she murmured. "You have to find the strength to keep fighting", Kari said with tears in her eyes. "I'll help you. I'll give you my light so you can fight the darkness." Kari's body began to glow as a beam of pink light extended into the body of Magnadramon.

"Don't let it end like this", T.K. said as he grasped Seraphimon's hand. "I've never lost hope in you. I know you're stronger than him." T.K. began to glow and a yellow beam of light flowed into Seraphimon.

The other digidestined and Digimon slowly stepped forward. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon formed a circle around Kari, T.K. and the two fallen digimon. Slowly they all began to glow with a soft light. Tiny points of light hovered over each of them. Slowly the lights began to grow brighter. T.K. and Kari looked up to see the ring of light around them. Kari stared in wonder at her friends as glowing lights over each of them slowly converged into the center of the circle. T.K. stared as the individual lights formed into one magnificent ball of light directly over the fallen forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon.

Hellmon continued to laugh but none of the others heard them. He finally became aware of what was happening. The intense light burned his eyes. "What? Stop", he cried but the light only became stronger. The intense glare forced him to move back shielding his eyes. The light began to burn him. His body smoked and he could only stagger back as the light grew brighter. Finally, when it seemed as though the light could be no brighter, it split into two beams that shot into the bodies of Seraphimon and Magnadramon. There was one more flare of light even brighter than before and then a miracle happened.

"Seraphimon"

"Magnadramon"

"DNA-Digivolve to..."

Their bodies became consumed in light as they merged into one. The glowing mass shone with a golden glow that forced everyone to shield their eyes. Slowly the new form began to take shape. It had the form of a human body but it seemed to made of nothing but pure light. Its silhouette was that of a well muscled body. Long hair grew down its back. A single pair of wings grew from its shoulders. The only features which could be seen on its glowing body were a pair of eyes. They were bright blue and slitted like a cat's. One by one, nine forms appeared on its chest. The symbols of the crests of Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Sincerity, and Kindness formed a ring on the golden skin. "Archangelmon!"

Archangelmon spoke with the voice of Angemon and Angewomon. "I am the embodiment of the hope, light, and goodness within you all. I am powered by the spirits of all that is good in this world and all others. No darkness shall escape my light." With that Archangelmon turned to Hellmon who cowered before the intense light. "You represent all that is dark and evil. Your power is great but no darkness, no matter how strong can withstand the light. Your destiny ends here."

"No", Hellmon screamed backing away. "Dark Spear!" A hail of black spikes flew at Archangelmon but they simply vanished as they approached his light.

A sword of pure light grew in Archangelmon's hand. "Sword of Creation." The blade flashed forward and drove deep into Hellmon's chest. Hellmon's body began to glow and beams of light erupted from his skin. The light grew until he was nearly consumed by it. With a final cry he erupted into a million points of light and vanished.

Slowly the darkness which had surrounded them cleared away. The pure black of the sky split apart as the sun shown through. The ground beneath their feet returned to a shade of bright green. Life seemed to come to the forest around the clearing as a breeze rustled the trees and the sounds of birds could be heard. Archangelmon began to shrink as the glow of his body faded. In a moment Patamon and Gatomon stood in place of the glowing digimon. T.K. and Kari rushed forward to embrace their partners. The other digidestined did the same to their respective digimon. A light clapping of hands caused them all to look up.

Genai strolled towards them with a grin on his face. "Well done digidestined. At long last you have reached your full potential and triumphed over you most powerful foe. With Devimon gone, the final source of evil in the digital world is gone for good. Without his influence permeating this world, no digimon will ever be corrupted again. After all this time, you have truly fulfilled your destiny.

Kari stepped forward. "But Genai, if Devimon has been here all this time why didn't you tell us about him sooner? Why didn't you send us after him when we defeated Malomyotismon years ago?"

"You weren't ready then Kari. I knew you needed time to mature and grow, not just as fighters but as people as well. Besides, this was all foretold long ago. If I had sent you after Devimon sooner, it would have upset a delicate balance that was put into affect long before even I came into existence. The important thing is that you won. Devimon is gone and once again you have proven yourselves to be true heroes."

Human and digimon alike cheered but Kari couldn't help but feel a slight sense of unease. They had achieved a great victory. Years of fighting had finally ended. Why did she feel as though they had an even greater battle ahead of them?

In another part of the digital world, far away from where the digidestined celebrated sat primary village. It was a quaint, almost storybookish place filled with small cottages of every color of the rainbow. Here, the sky was always blue, the grass was always green, and the joy and life of the place seemed to wash over everyone and everything in it. The ground of the village was littered with eggs of every shape, size, and color. Each egg would sooner or later hatch into a newly born digimon. Every now and again one egg would hatch and the tiny creature inside would bounce into the world. As often as an egg hatched another appeared somewhere in the village. This was the birthplace of every digimon in the digital world. Whenever a digimon died its life-force would be remade into a new egg which would hatch into a new life which contained the spirit of the passed digimon. In this way no digimon truly died. They were reborn over and over with new bodies and new lives to live. If an evil digimon perished it would eventually become a new egg as well. But since no digimon is born evil there was no fear that it would ever become the same creature it had been before. Or so it was believed.

As the digidestined cheered their victory an egg appeared in a shadowed corner of the village. The grass beneath it immediately withered and died. The egg's shell was dead black. It sat quietly as whatever was in it slowly began the process that would lead to it's hatching. Had anyone been close enough to the egg to hear they might have noticed a soft chuckle which came from inside that black shell. They might also have noticed as that chuckle turned into a cruel laugh which continued for a long time.


End file.
